


Auf der Suche nach Worten

by Antares



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Deutsch | German, Established Relationship, M/M, Sex
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-14
Updated: 2009-07-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 23:31:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5721130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack liebt es, Daniel sprachlos zu sehen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Auf der Suche nach Worten

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Struggling For Words](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5721082) by [Antares](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares). 



Manchmal gestand sich Jack ein, dass er ein merkwürdiges … Hobby hatte. Aber dann sagte er sich, „was soll’s“ und fuhr mit seiner Lieblingsbeschäftigung fort. Es war ja nicht so, als ob er politisch völlig unkorrekt über Carter fantasieren würde, wie sie für den Playboy posierte. Nein, sein Spleen war ein anderer und völlig harmlos. 

Er mochte es, wenn der Linguist des Teams seine Fähigkeit ganze Sätze zu bilden verlor und anfing, nach Worten zu suchen. Jack wusste nicht warum, aber es machte Daniel in seinen Augen so … menschlich, so weit von dem Wunderkind entfernt, als das ihn manche Leute gerne abstempelten. Es war eine Unzulänglichkeit in seinem ureigensten Bereich – und für Jack eine Quelle der Faszination. 

Es hatte alles vor etlicher Zeit begonnen, als Daniel ausgerechnet mit General Hammond über die Notwendigkeit einer Folge-Mission debattiert hatte.  
„Aber … aber, General Hammond, wir müssen auf den Planeten zurückkehren! Es ist unsere … moralische Verpflichtung. Und … und ein Vorgehen, dass die Menschlichkeit diktiert!“ 

An diesem Tag bemerkte Jack zum ersten Mal, wie groß die blauen Augen hinter den Brillengläsern waren. Und wie Daniel sie, ebenso wie seine langen Wimpern, benutzte, um nichtsahnende Militärs schamlos dazu zu bringen, seinen Wünschen nachzugeben. Kombiniert mit einem kleinen, nervösen Knabbern an seiner vollen Unterlippe, wusste Jack schon, was Hammonds Antwort sein würde, bevor er sie hörte.  
„Erlaubnis erteilt, Dr. Jackson.“ 

 

Ab diesem Zeitpunkt beobachtete Jack Daniel genauer und zu seiner Freude fand er als nächstes die „archäologischen“ Wortsuchereien. Sie traten vor allem auf, während Daniels lange, elegante Finger verblasste Inschriften auf Wänden nachfuhren, seine Hand über die Schrift gelegt, als könne er ihren Inhalt osmotisch aufsaugen. Die Übersetzungen für das, was seine Finger erspürten, murmelte er stockend vor sich hin. 

„Nach fünf Nächten …“ Daniel runzelte die Stirn voller Konzentration und sein Zeigefinger strich über die Keilschrift-Buchstaben. „ … kamen die Pu… Pa… Pi… - Ich kann das Wort nicht mehr lesen – mit einem brennenden Fass auf Rädern … Huh? … Nein, mit einem Feuerwagen … und plünderten die Ortschaft und schlachteten alle Einwohner ab.“ 

Die Inschriften sprachen fast immer von Tod und Verderben, Ausrottung und Grausamkeiten, aber Jack wurde es niemals müde, Daniel beim Entziffern der Geheimnisse zuzuschauen, während er die Wand sinnlich befingerte. Erst im Rückblick erkannte er, dass es ihn zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits schwer erwischt hatte. 

 

Dann gab es das indignierte, ungläubige Nach-Worten-Suchen, wenn sie einen von den bösen Jungs trafen und es sich herausstellte, dass er noch dazu einer von den wirklich dummen, bösen Jungs war. Normalerweise war Daniel nicht um Worte verlegen, wenn es darum ging, den Bastarden, die das Universum bevölkerten, seine Meinung zu sagen. 

Nein, der bebrillte, harmlos aussehende Buch-Boy konnte ziemlich rücksichtslos sein in dieser Beziehung. Aber dann und wann trafen sie auf ein Exemplar, dessen äußerste Grausamkeit und Hinterhältigkeit Daniel vor Unglauben stottern machen konnten. Nicht im Angesicht des Bösewichts, dort war es sein beredtes Selbst. Aber später dann, wenn sie allein im Zelt waren, dann musste er seinen Abscheu mit jemandem teilen. Und dieser Jemand war für gewöhnlich Jack. 

„Hast du gesehen wie dieser … dieser so genannte ‚Prinz’ die Frau behandelt hat? Verflucht, sie … sie war verletzt! Und er … er hat sie einfach auf den Boden gestoßen!“ Daniels Hände beschrieben wilde, richtungslose Kreise in der Luft, seine Stimme war voller Nachdruck. „Er ist so ein … so ein ….“  
Anerzogene Höflichkeit stritt sich mit Empörung und die Empörung gewann.  
„Er ist so ein … wichtigtuerisches Arschloch!“ 

Jack konnte dem nur zustimmen und Daniel fuhr mit seiner Tirade fort, während Jack schon mal in seinen Schlafsack krabbelte. Daniel kletterte in seinen und fuhr fort, verbales Feuer zu speien, bis der Schlaf ihn zu übermannen begann und die Zwischenräume zwischen seinen schneidenen Bemerkungen länger und länger wurden … 

 

Doch auf Missionen gab es gab noch mehr zu beobachten. Zu Jacks Lieblingsmomenten zählte auch das verlegene Stammeln, wenn die Tochter des Häuptlings, oder sein Sohn, oder beide, es schon seit Beginn der Verhandlungen absolut klar gemacht hatten, dass sie an Daniel interessiert waren, und er sich erst ganz plötzlich ihres Interesses bewusst wurde. Das Ergebnis war meist sehr hörenswert.

So war es auch vor drei Monaten gewesen. Während die Hand der oder des Rot-, Schwarz- oder Sonstwashaarigen – Jack konnte sich nicht mehr genau erinnern – unter Daniels Weste glitt, hatte das Sprachengenie eine wenig überzeugende Erklärung versucht: „ Ich … ähm … fühle mich sehr geschmeichelt. Aber …. Ich … ähm … bin einer festen Beziehung. Ich meine … zu Hause wartet jemand auf mich.“ Daniel hatte versucht höflich zu bleiben, und dennoch die aufdringliche Hand beiseite zu schieben. 

In diesem Fall war es nutzlos gewesen und nachdem alle verbalen Mittel versagt hatten, hatte er sich dann in einer nicht durchdachten Augenblicksentscheidung Jack an den Hals geworfen, sich verzweifelt an ihn geklammert und ihn geküsst, um seinen Punkt unmissverständlich rüberzubringen. Jack hatte fast ein wenig zu enthusiastisch mitgespielt, jedenfalls hatte es ihm einen schiefen Blick von Carter und ein amüsiertes Augenbrauen-Hochziehen von Teal’c eingetragen. Aber sie hatten ihren Standpunkt rübergebracht. 

Danach ging alles sehr schnell. Einmal daheim, klärten sie in Daniels Apartment alle noch bestehenden Unklarheiten mit weiteren Küssen zur beiderseitigen Zufriedenheit; und von da an erstickte ein sehr missbilligender und territorialer Blick des Colonels auf potentielle Interessenten meist die Notwendigkeit nach Worten zu suchen im Keim. 

\-----------------------------------------------------

Die heute Mission war ohne grapschende Herrschersöhne und Töchter abgelaufen und noch dazu ohne jegliche Probleme. So hatten sie nach einer deutlich früheren Rückkehr als geplant, einen halben Nachmittag frei gehabt, den Daniel und Jack mit Gartenarbeit und anschließendem Fernsehkonsum auf unterstem Niveau verbracht hatten. 

Kurz vor Mitternacht schloss Jack die Terrassentür zu und verriegelte die Haustür, ehe er Daniel erst ins Badezimmer und dann – nach einer gründlichen Rasur – ins Schlafzimmer folgte. Der Archäologe trug eine Pyjamahose, saß im Bett, eine nicht geöffnete Zeitschrift neben sich und wartete offensichtlich schon auf ihn. Als Jack begann, sich auszuziehen, merkte er sofort, dass das Fernsehprogramm eine schlechte Wahl gewesen war. Denn statt Jack mit offenen Armen und laszivem Herumräkeln zu begrüßen, richtete Daniel einen kopfschüttelnden Blick auf Jack und meinte: „Ich kann das nicht verstehen. Wie kann jemand so … so … blöde sein, vor aller Welt über solch … intimen Angelegenheiten zu sprechen?“ 

Oh, nein! Jack war gar nicht in Stimmung für Wortsucherei Nummer Drei „Moralische Entrüstung“ auf seiner Liste.  
„Fünf Minuten Ruhm?“, meinte er kurz angebunden und hoffte, dass Daniel sich auf die Erklärung einlassen würde. Vergeblich.  
„Was ist denn Ruhmvolles dabei, wenn ich der ganzen Nation lang und breit erkläre, wie ekelhaft sich mein Intim-Piercing entzündet hat?“ Daniel schüttelte sich angewidert.  
Jack lachte. „Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht wollte er ein leuchtendes Beispiel für die lieben Kinderlein geben, so etwas ja nicht zu versuchen?“  
Daniel schnaubte. „Na klar, erzieherische Absichten.“  
„Wart nur ab, bis das Stargate-Programm öffentlich ist, dann tingelst auch du von Show zu Show“, neckte Jack seinen Freund.  
„Nie!“  
„Ich sehe schon die Schlagzeilen: Dr. Jackson – oder wie ich lernte das Wurmloch zu lieben.“ 

Daniel warf ihm ein Kissen an den Kopf. Jack fing es lachend auf und krabbelte ins Bett – ohne Pyjama. Er kniete sich neben Daniel und begann mit seinen Fingern Kreise auf Daniels Brust zu malen, fuhr die Rippenbögen nach und achtete darauf Daniel nicht zu kitzeln. Er glitt über die Brustwarzen und obwohl sie sich unter seinen Fingern prompt verhärteten, reichte das heute nicht. 

Denn Daniel kam noch mal auf die verflixten Talkshows zurück. „Und was ist das mit dieser weit verbreiteten Vorliebe, auf dem Bildschirm schmutzige Wäsche zu waschen. Wer will schon wissen, ob mich mein Freund mit meiner Freundin betrogen hat, nur weil ihre Brüste größer sind? “  
„Das würde er nie tun.“  
„Wie?“ Daniel runzelte die Stirn.  
„Er ist nicht an dicken Dingern interessiert“, grinste Jack frech.  
Daniels Zeigfinger piekste Jack in die Rippen, aber innerlich war er sehr erfreut über diese Bestätigung. „Du weißt genau, was ich meine!“ 

Jack zuckte mit den Schultern, schnappte sich Daniels Finger und begann daran zu saugen, seine Zunge lasziv um die Fingerkuppe gleiten zu lassen und dann mehrmals mit den Lippen auf und ab zu gleiten. 

„Niemand sollte … oh, Jack!“ Endlich ließ sich Daniel ablenken. Fasziniert beobachtete er, wie Jack an seinem Zeigefinger einen Blowjob simulierte.  
„Ähm … weißt du, du könntest auch das „Richtige“ bekommen“, meinte Daniel nach einer Weile leicht atemlos.  
„Das hier ist schon ziemlich richtig“, erwiderte Jack und schleckte mit seiner Zunge ganz langsam an dem Finger bis zur Kuppe hinauf. 

Daniel musste zugeben, dass es jedenfalls die richtigen Signale an seinen Körper sandte. Es war schon erstaunlich, dass eine so winzige Bewegung ihn von Kopf bis Fuß zum Kribbeln bringen und so etwas wie Feuerstrahlen an seinen Nervenbahnen entlang schicken konnte. Er setzte seine Brille ab, legte sie auf das Nachtschränkchen und rutsche auf dem Bett nach unten, so dass er im Endeffekt flach auf dem Rücken lag und zu Jack hochschaute. 

Jack ergriff die dargebotene Gelegenheit, gab den Finger frei und kümmerte sich stattdessen um Daniels Brustwarzen. Er leckte über die kleinen Erhebungen mit viel Spucke und blies dann kalte Luft darauf, bis er Daniel kurz erzittern fühlte. Als sie wirklich hart und zusammengezogen waren, nippte er mit seinen Zähnen dran und knabberte vorsichtig an ihnen. 

„Oh, ja“, seufzte Daniel und ließ eine Hand in Jacks Nacken gleiten, wo seine Finger durch die kurzen Haare strichen und Jack gleichzeitig sanft in dieser Stellung hielten.  
„Kannst du sie dir mit einem Piercing vorstellen?“, keuchte Daniel als Jack den schmalen Pfad zwischen Vergnügen und Schmerz mit seinen vorsichtigen Bissen auslotete. 

Im ersten Augenblick war Jack enttäuscht, dass Daniel immer noch genügend Gehirnzellen einsatzbereit hatte, um auf diese verfluchten TV-Shows zurückzukommen und vollständige Sätze zu bilden. Aber dann versuchte er sich einen kleinen Goldring dort vorzustellen und sein nächster Biss war mit einem leisen Stöhnen unterlegt. „Oh, yeah.“  
„Wenn wir in Pension gehen“, versprach Daniel ihm atemlos. 

Jack grunzte zustimmend, aber er war sich sicher, dass er das nächste Mal, wenn er wieder im Internet wäre, er auf eine dieser gewissen Seiten ginge, um nach Brustklemmen Ausschau zu halten. Und da Daniels Geburtstag nicht mehr in allzu weiter Ferne lag … 

Er rutschte etwas an Daniels Körper herunter und fragte sich kurz, warum Daniel sich überhaupt die Mühe gemacht hatte, eine Schlafanzughose anzuziehen, wenn er sie gerade versuchte hektisch nach unten zu schieben. Er stoppte Daniels Hände und drückte sie links und rechts von seinem Körper fest auf das Laken. Für einen kleinen Augenblick kämpfte Daniel darum, die Kontrolle zurück zu gewinnen, aber als Jack seinen Griff nicht lockerte, gab er nach. 

„Okay“, murmelte er. „Dann geht’s heute eben nach deinen Regeln.“ 

Jack grinste erfreut und spielte mit dem Taillengummi der Hose. Er rieb das Band mehrmals über Daniels Penis, der sich rasch füllte.  
Der raue Saum der Hose direkt auf seiner empfindlichen Haut ließ Daniel wohlig erschauern, der sanfte Druck fachte seine Erregung an. Und als Jack den Taillenbund noch tiefer zog, so dass er unter seinen Hoden herlief und sie somit deutlich hervorhob, musste er an sich halten, sich nicht selbst zu berühren. Seine Finger verkrallten sich stattdessen im Bettlaken. 

Er fühlte Jacks Blick auf sich, hob seinen Kopf an und schaute nach unten. Die offene Bewunderung in Jacks Blick machte ihn trunken. Niemand konnte ihm so sehr das einmalige Gefühl vermitteln, etwas Besonderes zu sein, ganz besonders wertvoll zu sein, wie Jack das konnte. Selbst wenn es nur ein Blick war, war er wieder erstaunt, wie offen Jack sich im Bett geben konnte. Er hob seine Hüften etwas an, um Jack wissen zu lassen, dass er für mehr bereit wäre. 

„Die Ungeduld der Jugend“, neckte Jack, folgte aber der unmissverständlichen Einladung und zog die Schlafanzughose nach unten; ganz langsam, wobei er Daniels Oberschenkel, Knie und Fußknöchel küsste. Nachdem er die Hose unzeremoniös auf den Fußboden befördert hatte, robbte er wieder nach oben. Dieses Mal leckte er über die Stellen, die er zuvor geküsst hatte. Als er wieder an Daniels Oberschenkel angekommen war, saugte er an der weichen Haut dort. 

Wieder Vergnügen mit einem Hauch von Schmerz. „Bitte, Jack“, meinte Daniel flehend. Jeden Gedanken an Subtilität aufgebend, presste er Jack seinen Schoß entgegen, so dass er die ersten Tropfen an der Spitze seines Gliedes über Jacks Lippen schmierte.  
„Schmutzige Tricks, Dr. Jackson?“, lachte Jack, leckte aber seine Lippen. 

Daniel grinste. „Nur ein kleiner Ansporn.“  
„Denkst du, ich brauche einen?“  
„Nein“, antwortete Daniels wahrheitsgemäß und ließ seine Hände streichelnd über Jacks Schultern gleiten.  
Ihr Blick traf sich und beide lächelten. 

Aber selbst nach all diesen Monaten war Daniel noch zu unsicher, um die zärtlichen Worte zu sagen, die er in diesem Moment fühlte, die ihm auf der Zunge lagen, aus Angst, sie würden zu schmalzig klingen. Denn er war sich sicher, dass Rührseligkeit so gar nicht Jacks Ding war. 

Jack war glücklich, dass Daniel so bereitwillig seinen Körper mit ihm teilte und deshalb achtete er übergenau darauf, nichts zu sagen, das Daniel auch nur im Entferntesten sich wie die „Frau“ in der Beziehung fühlen lassen könnte. Obwohl es ihm nicht leicht fiel, wenn Daniel ihn mit so viel Liebe und Vertrauen anschaute. In diesem Momenten hatte er doch ganz schön zu kämpfen mit seinem manchmal überwältigendem und peinlichen Wunsch vielleicht nicht nach triefenden Liebensschwüren aber einem simplen „ich liebe dich“, was er sich verkniff. Nun, vielleicht käme die Zeit auch noch. 

Um seinen kurzen Ausflug in das unüberschaubare Minenfeld der großen Gefühle zu kaschieren, schlug Jack einmal kurz gegen Daniels Bein und meinte spöttisch: „Beine breit.“  
„An dir ist wirklich ein Romantiker verloren gegangen, Jack.“ Daniel schnaubte ungläubig aber er gehorchte. Mit Jacks Händen auf seinen Oberschenkeln öffnete er seine Beine.  
„Yep. Romantik, ist mein Fachgebiet“, erwiderte Jack und schob einen glitschigen Fingern in Daniels Körper. 

„Woah.“ Daniel wusste nicht, ob er genervt mit den Augen rollen, oder sich auf das Gefühl einlassen sollte. Er entschied sich für das Gefühl, als Jack begann den Finger zu bewegen.  
„Fühlt sich gut an“, versicherte ihm Daniel. „Ich frage … mich allerdings … oh, Jack!“  
Jack grinste breit. sehr zufrieden mit sich. Sah ganz so aus, als hätte er auf Anhieb Daniels empfindlichsten Punkt wiedergefunden. 

„Das … das … ist …“  
Endlich! 

Endlich waren sie am letzten Punkt auf Jacks mentaler Liste angekommen. Sie waren jetzt in einem Bereich unterwegs, in dem er es war, der Daniel wortlos machte. Es waren seine Liebkosungen, die den Linguisten entwaffneten. Dieses köstliche Suchen nach Wörtern war für ihn – nur für ihn und niemand sonst. 

„Bereit, Daniel?“ 

„Oh, Gott … ja … Jack … oh … ja …“ 

 

\--------ENDE----- 

 

©Antares, Juli 2009


End file.
